


The many fears of Midoriya Izuku

by Mixiuos4



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Avatar Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, the magnus archives - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixiuos4/pseuds/Mixiuos4
Summary: Izuku didn't have a charmed life. His mother was gone, His father was insane, and worst of all he was scared.But he won't let fear stop him. And if Izuku is scared, why shouldn't the rest of the world be too.**Not sure if i'll finish writing this, but thought i'd post**___________________
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Father's Absolutio

Izuku listened to the thumps of meat pounding hard wood. Felt the heat they poured into the room in the hope of escaping, of saving their chosen leader. Their ‘Fire-tongue’. And felt no remorse. These things had long ago given up their humanity to their master. Had signed away anything that would make them real in Izuku’s eyes for the promise of more power. And now after all they’d done their master watched on as another took them, consumed them in a crushing void. With little more than what felt like a shrug. His father watched on too. Listened as they yelled and cursed and promised vengeance. Promised desolation to all that Izuku cared for.  
“The flame will not die so easily.” Hisashi spat at him, a few pitiful sparks falling from his tongue. “You know that, and you know it will claim you for what you’ve done.”  
“You think the flame cares?” Izuku laughed, bending down to press a finger into his father’s warm cheek. “You think you matter to it? That it will miss one measly cult among the thousands? That you’ve built something?”

“I am Its avatar! Its voice! The Lightless flame blessed me!”

“You are an ant in its gaze!” Izuku hit the man. His head snapping to the side with a wicked Crack before the cooling wax settled again. “You received the same gifts as your flock of idiots and think you speak for the flame. You got as far as you have because of your quirk and sense of importance. Nothing else.”

“Then why aren't I down there? Why was I spared from your slaughter if not because I am the flames chosen? its rightful avatar?” Hisashi smiled. His voice ramping up in the way it often did before he started preaching. “You knew your little trick would be no match for me. That I would overcome them, and so you separated me, and bound me with these chains to keep me from my flock. You….” Hisashi screamed as a bucket of pitch black water poured over him. His skin hissed and smoked as it flared to match the dark water’s cold with its own heat.

“You are here to prove a point. You are an abomination. A thing.” Izuku kneeled in front of his father, taking his face in his hand and lifting it up to meet his gaze. “You made my mother a Thing and have made me one as well.” he looked into the man’s eyes. Saw the madness and ego in there, and beyond that. Deep deep down, Izuku saw the spark that has fed his father for so long. The lives he’s burnt, the things he’s stolen. Izuku smiled at the sight. The hunger inside himself grew as he felt the fear his father had caused for so long deep inside what was once a soul. “You aren’t down there because I want to watch you die. Want to see you boil and melt under all that you’ve done.” Izuku felt the telltale static as spectral eyes opened around him. Their irises the same electric green he knew his own were glowing. His father paled.

“No, no, that’s impossible. You're a child of the flame! I made sure you were a child of the flame! I tested you!” He spit fire at the closest eye. His free limbs flying wildly as he struggled against the still frigid metal against his skin.

“Turns out if your smart enough. Scared enough.” Izuku kicked Hisashi so he could see the panicked man’s face. “You can work it out so you're more of a free agent.” Hisashi struggled fruitlessly for seconds more before begging. Promises falling from his lips as easily as his flames.

“I know where your mother is! We could find her, I could find her!”

“I’ll find my mother soon enough. After all, it’s a hero’s job to put down monsters.” Izuku stepped back. Taking a deep breath before speaking the words he knew would end it. He let the feeling of the eyes wash over him. The shiver of a stranger's gaze, the frigid chill of seeing a shadow out of the corner of your eye, the intoxicating euphoria of having a person’s life right in front of you for you to do whatever you pleased with. Izuku watched his father struggle. Watched the door try to buckle under the weight of the deluge downstairs. Watched the people outside walk their dogs and make their small talk, not understanding what was happening in the quiet little church just out of their sight. Not knowing. He drank it all in and spoke the words. “Ceaseless Watcher Turn your gaze upon this wretched thing.”

“Stop! Stop this Izuku, my son! I love you!”

“Let him feel the pain he has reveled in. know the burn of his skin, his tongue, his soul.”

“Izuku, I’m ordering you to stop. Are you listening?!”

“Let him know I do not absolve him from what he has done. Let him feel what he has taken. And take it from him for yourself.” Hisahi was little more than a screaming wreck at this point. His skin bubbling and small flames bursting from any exposed skin the spectral eyes could see. “Let him know the terror that has been kept from him! And take as an offering! Ceaseless Watcher, I give this to you!” Hisashi’s body burst. His skin melting away and what little bones and clothing left crumbled to ash. Leaving Izuku alone in the room with only the last cries of his father’s misguided flock to keep him company as he burned his father’s tomes and destroyed his computer. And when those screams faded he collected his tool from the basement and stepped outside the house to send off the Church Of The Sacred Flame the only way he could think it should be disposed of.


	2. What Ever Happened To That Fire Church

Aizawa had little experience dealing with suburbs, and even less with crimes dealing with any type of religion. He tended to stick to human trafficking and drugs rings. Things that sometimes went through the quiet towns outside of cities, but for the most part were rooted in his usual haunts. Alleys, skyscrapers, old warehouses, that sort of thing. So when he got a call from an old friend about a church burning down and a kid keeping anyone from getting near it he was confused. That confusion continued until he arrived at the former Church Of The Sacred Flame and saw the kid in question. He was thin, hair sticking up in all directions. He looked like a strong gust of wind could blow him over. Yet the crowd watching the building burn seemed wary of him. Even the Pros were just barely edging into his space. Never close enough to touch, but they could talk. 

“Kid We need you to step back. The place is unstable and if it collapses debris could come flying this way.” The kid didn’t look at the pro. Just nodded his head and turned the page of the book in his hand. “Kid You need to listen. We’re pro’s, and we need to put this fire out before it spreads.” Aizawa wasn’t close enough to hear the kids reply over the crackling fire, but it clearly wasn’t what the pro wanted. Aizawa watched as the man reached out and grabbed the book out of the kid’s hand. Only to drop it with a scream as his hand blistered and turned red. The other Pro’s dragged him back, watching as the grass under the book went up in flames. Only stopping once the kid picked it up again. 

“Aizawa, It’s Good your here.” An officer yelled as they ran from the line of people to see him. “Been Awhile. Wish it was under better circumstances, but… Well life you know?” Aizawa Shrugged back at the man. 

“So What exactly is going on here Macha?” The Officer launched into an explanation. Telling Aizawa the history of the church, how it was under suspicion of tax fraud and possibly kidnapping. How his department had gotten a mole into the cult. And finally, how three hours ago that mole had sent them a message of them screaming bloody murder and begging for help. 

“When We got here the local police were already setting up a barrier. The place was beyond saving at that point, but we did find him,” Mach points to the kid, “Just watching the place burn. We identified him as Midoriya Izuku, son of the head of the church. We tried talking to him, but ignored us. Eventually one of the local pro’s got annoyed and tried to force the conversation.”

“And How did that turn out for them?” Macha Gestured to the ambulance line, where a costumed pro sat catatonic under a weighted blanket as a woman fed him a jelly pouch. 

“The Guy picked the kid up. Started yelling, and then just... fell” 

“A Pro tripped up carrying a kid?” Macha Shook his head, the chain of his monocle clinking against his metal jaw. 

“No, he didn’t trip. He fell, and then next thing we know he’s falling out one the neighbors front doors. Dehydrated and in shock.” Aizawa looked at the kid again. Trying to find any indication that it was His quirk that was doing all this. 

“You Think it’s the kid’s quirk?” Macha Shrugged.

“I Honestly don’t know. A lot of things don’t add up. Including the kid himself.” Aizawa raised an eyebrow. The question in his gaze clear. “First Off the kid is quirkless, or at least registered it. Has been since he was five. Second, he hasn’t really done anything. He talked a little when we got too close, watched what we can only assume was his home burned down, and read that book.” 

“A Book that just burned a man because he touched it?” 

“You Saw that too, huh?” Macha Shook his head, massaging the bridge of his nose as he spoke. “Yeah, Right now our theory is Midoriya’s dad, or one of the church’s members did something that caused a stress manifestation. And Midoriya lost control. Burning the place, and everyone in it.” Aizawa mulled that over. It made sense, but still left holes. Gaping ones.

“Then What about the pro who ‘fell’? And Why a book? Don’t Most pyrokinetics just use their bodies to control flames?” Macha Shrugged again. Clearly not knowing what else to say. “I’m Going to talk to the kid.”

“That Is why I called you. You're the problem child specialist.” Aizawa huffed, unwrapping his scarf and walking towards Midoriya with determined footsteps. Footsteps he wouldn’t admit nearly faltered when the kid turned to him. Face wreathed in the glow of flames,

“Hello, your eraserhead aren’t you?” Aizawa nodded slowly. “Good. I have a question I need you to answer.” 

“And that would be?” The boy looked up at Aizawa. The flames reflected so brightly in the kid’s eyes. Bright reds, oranges, and odd hints of green.

“Can a monster be a hero?”


End file.
